1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to can openers, and more particularly to a new and improved HACCP-compatible device which opens a can using a specially adapted blade which cuts through the body of the can or drum just below the rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous metal can and drum openers are known in the art. Many can openers employ the use of a sharpened triangular cutting blade which is forcibly punctured into the top inside lip of a sealed can. Once punctured, a gear outside the can rotates the can by use of a hand-crank or motor. As the can is rotated, the blade cuts a path around the inside lip until the lid separates from the body of the can. In many cases, when this process is complete, the sharp-edged newly-cut lid is free to fall into the top of the can.
Top cutting can openers suffer from two serious defects. First, any debris that is not cleaned off the top of the can could be easily introduced into the contents of the can. If the contents are a comestible material, the consumer of those contents may be exposed to bacteria, germs or disease from the top of the can. Secondly, should such a sharp-edged lid fall into the can, the user may be cut or injured when handling the lid. This is of particular concern should the lid fall into the comestible material, and the user cuts a finger while removing it. This could expose the contents to blood borne diseases of the user. It is therefore desirable to have a can opener which avoids the dangers presented by a lid which can fall into the contents of the can, or which can cut the fingers of the user.
Numerous side cutting can and drum openers have also been developed in the prior art. Some of these devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,070, 4,251,917 and 4,604,806 are designed to cut into the end seam or rim of the can, not underneath. This is undesirable in that modern can sealing methods include the application of adhesive during the sealing process which retains some flexibility after it has cooled. A cut into the seam will cut directly into this adhesive which still retains some of its adhesive properties, making the newly-cut lid difficult to remove from the can.
Other side cutting can openers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,434,323, 1,443,783, 1,684,414 and 2,728,983 cut into the cylindrical body of the can below the rim or seam. The devices disclosed in the '323 and '783 patents use flat-edged cutting disks which leave a jagged edge on the newly-cut lid. The device of the '983 patent is not well designed in that it cuts into an inverted can thereby allowing the contents of the can to spill during the opening operation. The '414 device creates a lid having very sharp edges, and employs the cumbersome use of a turn knob which must be engaged before cutting and disengaged after cutting the can. None of the above patents provide support for the can once the cutting operation is completed.